Don't look for trouble it will come to you
by Wildchild1
Summary: Angel and Willow are pulled into another dimension where they meet Aragorn, Legolas and the rest of The Fellowship Of The Ring. There are dark times ahead as Legolas has to face his past and a new twist lands him in turmoil once again. It is up to Aragorn


Title: Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tutuluva a' lle (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you)  
  
Author: Wildchild  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the story of The Fellowship Of The Ring. They belong respectively to Joss Whedon and J.R.R Tolkien. I do however own the rest of the story (chapter 2 and on).  
  
Parings: W/A  
  
Main Characters: Angel, Willow, Aragorn and Legolas  
  
Summary: Angel and Willow are pulled into another dimension where they meet Aragorn, Legolas and the rest of The Fellowship Of The Ring. There are dark times ahead as Legolas has to face his past and a new twist lands him in turmoil once again. It is up to Aragorn and Angel to save him. Willow discovers something new about herself while she is among the elves. Will it me a new star for she and Angel?  
  
Warnings: RAPE  
  
I honestly don't know where this fic is going. To be honest I did NOT want to start another fic, having so many un-finished but something, was pulling me to this story. When I finally gave in and began to write what was going through my head I wrote 20 pages straight away. I hope you enjoy this because it is a true labor of love. I learned to speak Elvish for this! It's a beautiful language.  
  
Rating: I'm going with nc 17 for violence and adult situations. I want this one to be something more then smut.  
  
Spoilers: Of course it's Willow/Angel AU and LOTR is AU after the 2nd chapter! Just read!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE send feedback on this one! wildchild@vci.net  
  
Beta: What can I say about my wonderful Beta for this fic short of she's a Goddess. She puts up with my questions and mistakes and gives me her true opinion about where the story is going. I bow to the great Salice!  
  
Archiving: As always if you want it, take it just let me know where it's going.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you)  
Chapter 1  
  
Willow sighed as she drank her juice. She was for the most part, enjoying her stay in LA with Angel although it was brought about by something horrible. After Tara died and Buffy said she couldn't do anything to the little bastard who killed her because he was human Willow lost it. She took matters into her own hands the only way she could, by using the black arts. With her natural magic so strong, she could not control the power she possessed and soon was consumed by her rage and hatred. It was a very dark time for her and no one understood; hell no one cared. It wasn't 'Buffy' so it wasn't important. Willow had hoped they would offer help and try to find a way to control what was inside her but no, they just turned on her. She was dying physically and mentally because of the magic and heartache. The fact that no one cared or wanted her around anymore was more then she could take.  
  
Packing all her clothing and niceties she could into a black duffel bag she decided to leave Sunnydale and her former friends. With no idea where to go she handed the attendant all the cash she had, "How far will this get me?"  
  
The lady behind the counter looked at her, "Not far honey, even on a bus. Looks like LA is your destination."  
  
Willow sighed and took the ticket. This was just great; she was leaving to get away from people she knew and going to the place where Angel lived. Oh well, she thought, LA is a big town we won't have to cross paths. Something inside her was screaming that she needed to find Angel but what was left of her pride wouldn't let her; so, she did the only thing she could when she got off the bus, she walked the streets. Her first night in LA she was mugged, all her things stolen, the rest of the time she either tried to panhandle or prayed for an end to her miserable life. After a couple weeks Willow sought out the Hyperion and Angel.  
  
Much to her surprise Angel and Wesley were waiting for her. When she walked into the lobby, Angel pulled her into a crushing embrace then scolded her for worrying him so much. Turns out that Cordelia is like vision girl now and saw her coming to LA. She was stunned that they wanted to help her, in fact Wesley and Angel insisted on it. Wesley preformed a binding spell to with hold her magic powers until they could teach her to properly control them. They held no malice or hatred toward her instead they knew her pain and soothed her aching heart. Not once did they pass judgment on her; in fact they both spent sleepless night holding her as she cried over the things she had done and the withdrawals from the dark magic that had once flowed through her.  
  
That was two years ago and today she was a powerful white witch and a major part of Angel Investigations. The downside to all of this was that she had fallen in love with Angel and he had fallen just as hard for her. It didn't bother Willow that they could never really 'be together', after all there was a lot more to love then sex. Angel on the other hand was being torn apart. As always he worried about her, the fact that they could never be together and that he could never give her the life and family she so deserved. Willow knew Angel felt that way and it broke her heart to watch his anguish. She could see how much it hurt him not to take comfort in her for fear of losing his soul again and she couldn't stand it. She was going to do what had to be done and leave LA. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in another dimension, in a place called Middle earth a ring of great power was found in the hands of a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. He found the ring while on one of his adventures fifty years in the past and had kept it a secret until now. You see this Hobbit felt the need to leave his home in the safety of the Shire and head out for adventures once more; after all today was his eleventy-first (One hundred and eleventh) birthday.  
  
A great wizard known as Gandalf the Grey, an old, dear friend of the Hobbit had learned of the magic ring but until just recently had not known it's true power. Gandalf had talked Bilbo into leaving the ring to his young cousin and heir, Frodo Baggins. He told a very confused Frodo to keep the ring until his return, "Keep it secret, keep it safe".  
  
The very next night Gandalf returned and told young Master Frodo that he must flee the Shire. Horrible evil was after that ring, Ringwraiths would search him out and cause more anguish and death then he could ever imagine. This revelation of course terrified the young Hobbit and he tried to get Gandalf to take the ring. The wizard told him he could not take the ring because he would want to do 'good' with it and the ring was forged by pure evil. Even the purest of hearts would turn evil with that ring and for some reason Frodo had been chosen by the higher powers to be the ring bearer.  
  
Frodo set out on his adventure, albeit a forced one, with three friends from the Shire Samwise "Sam" Gamgee, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippin" Took. The four young hobbits cut through the woods; careful to stay off the main roads until they reached a town call Bree and an Inn called The Prancing Pony where they were suppose to me Gandalf and get farther instruction. Unfortunately Gandalf had not arrived and Fordo had gotten himself into a bit of trouble; a mysterious Ranger called Strider saved him.  
  
Strider knew of Frodo and his journey with the ring and also knew of the horrible Ringwraiths that followed them. Although Frodo was wary of trusting the stranger he agreed to go with him to safety when he found out Strider was a friend of Gandalf's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gandalf journeyed to see his elder Saruman the White to seek advice about the ring only to find that he had fallen under the dark powers of Sauron. Sauron was the original great evil that forged the ring millennia ago, yet his soul lived waiting for the ring to once again bring him into power. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back on the Journey with the Hobbits, the five arrived at the Elf Woods of Rivendell. Gandalf was also there having escaped his evil captor Saruman. He knew the others had arrived and sought out the Elf King Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond agreed that the ring must be destroyed and called a meeting with all the powers of Middle Earth, as they would be the ones affected if the ring was not destroyed.  
  
The counsel learned that the only way for the ring to be destroyed was to take it to Mordor and cast it back into the lake of fire from whence it was forged. A great argument broke out over which one of them was going to take the ring, if they could even make it through the tertiary and evil of the land of Mordor or even if it should be destroyed until Frodo announced he would take the ring. Gandalf told Frodo he would help him to find his way on the quest. Strider, whose real name is Aragorn; the true King of Gondor offered to accompany Frodo. Legolas, Elf Prince of Mirkwood and close friend of Aragorn stood and offered himself to the quest as well. Gimli, son of the Dwarf King also agreed to go. Boromir, Lord of Minas Tirith, a human, stepped up also and of course Merry, Pippin and Sam refused to leave their friend.  
  
"So it shall be," Lord Elrond spoke, "Nine shall be for this quest and they shall be called The Fellowship Of The Ring." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning as they set out on their way, Lord Elrond pulled Gandalf to the side, "Wizard I am in way of knowing that two of the fellowship shall fall and two strangers you shall meet along the way. One will be a great warrior and the other a great wizard. I fear however that I do not know if the two that fall will fall the fall of death." Lord Elrond extended his hand to Gandalf, "Namaarie mellonamin. Aa' Menealle Nauua Calen ar' malta." (Farewell my friend. May your ways be green and golden.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow was preparing to tell Angel goodbye when Wesley came running into the hotel waving a bundle of papers. "You will never believe what I found!"  
  
Angel smiled, "From your excitement I would wager to say it was some great prophecy." The vampire grimaced, "It's not the end of the world again is it? That's getting so boring."  
  
Willow playfully slapped his arm and chuckled. "What is it Wesley?"  
  
"It's the dimensional scrolls of The Fellowship!"  
  
"What the hell is that," Gunn asked as he walked into the lobby.  
  
Wesley told him the legend of a place called Middle Earth and the last great alliance of men and elves. When he was finished Gunn's jaw was dropped and he hid a Chuckle.  
  
"You're trying to tell me that in another dimension there are elves, dwarves and hobbits running around trying to find a gold ring?"  
  
"Destroy it actually, "Wesley corrected. "It's not that hard to believe really. After all the demons and monsters we have seen here it's truly not that far fetched Gunn pondered the thought for a moment and decided Wes was right, "So, what do the scrolls say?"  
  
Wesley's shoulders dropped, " I'm afraid I don't know. It's written in an unknown language."  
  
Willow patted his back supportively; "We'll figure it out Wes. Let's see it, maybe Angel will know what language it is."  
  
They spent hours trying to decipher the strange text to no avail. Wesley and Willow continued to work on the decryption while Gunn and Angel went out on a case. They returned a couple hours later after dusting the nest of vamps to find Cordy and Conner laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gunn asked  
  
Between laughs Cordelia panted, "He.. he thinks," more laughter, "these scrolls are. are true!" They both erupted in a fit of laughter again.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and put his weapons away. He had hard feelings toward both his son and Cordelia now; why wouldn't he? After all Conner tried to kill him and Cordy betrayed him by sleeping with his son. He loved Willow so it wasn't jealousy, more like disgust that she would have sex with his son! "You two of all people should know that other dimensions do exist. Wasn't it you Cordelia that introduced the 'Vampire Willow' to the good town of Sunnydale because of a stupid wish?"  
  
Cordy's mood turned somber, "Ok, first that was Anya's fault for being a vengeance demon and granting the wish and what crawled up your butt and died?"  
  
Willow saw Angel's eyes flash gold and hugged him whispering where only he could hear, "Forget her, she's not worth it Angel. One day she will see her mistakes, I just hope it's not too late."  
  
Cordy, who once again was laughing at the scrolls attempted to read from it. "Irma haeannon. Dagin en taur' ohtar" (dimension door to Rangers Bane)  
  
"Cordelia!" Wesley yelled. "You never read aloud from a text you can't translate! You don't know what you will conger!"  
  
With a brilliant flash of white light a vortex began to open in the lobby of the Hyperion. "Not again," Gunn groaned.  
  
The force of power the vortex bared was more than they had ever witnessed. With out warning Angel was sucked in to the vortex followed by Willow. The gaping hole quickly closed as if it had the only two people it intended to take leaving the remaining members of AI standing in shock. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow landed roughly on her backside letting out a small yelp. She quickly realized the sun was shining, "Angel!" Her eyes searched frantically, afraid he would catch on fire from the sun.  
  
"Willow?" Angel groaned as he held his ribs. He'd hit the trunk of a tree hard when he came flying out of the vortex.  
  
She rushed to his side, "Angel the sun! We have to find you shelter!" She looked at him for a moment, suddenly realizing he wasn't burning, "Why aren't you burning?"  
  
He had to laugh at her expression, "I don't know. It must have something to do with the dimension."  
  
"Can you still, you know, Grrrr?" Angel's features changed then went back to normal. "I'd say that was a big yep," she smiled.  
  
"Shh," Angel whispered as he jumped to his feet, his vampire senses picking up the sound of footsteps. He quickly spun around to find a man, with long blond hair and silver-blue eyes pointing an arrow at his chest.  
  
Willow gasped as two other men walked out of the woods. One looked to be 8 feet tall with silver hair; dressed all in gray. The other looked to be in his mid twenties with dark hair; dressed in black and silver.  
  
The blond was the first to speak, "Ya naa lle? Manke naa lee tuula?" (Who are you? Where are you from?)  
  
"I..I'm sorry. We don't know what you're saying," Willow stuttered.  
  
"My friend asked who you are and what land do you journey from?" The dark haired man asked.  
  
"My name is Willow and this is Angel. I'm afraid you won't believe me if I tell you where we are from."  
  
The dark man looked to his blond friend, "Legolas n'ndengina ho." (Legolas don't kill him.)  
  
"Man ka lle merna mellon," (If you wish my friend) the blond answered lowering his bow.  
  
The tension eased and the dark one extended his hand to Angel. "My name is Aragorn, this is Legolas, Gandalf," he pointed to the woods where more people were emerging, "Gimli, Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Sam and Pippin."  
  
They all shook hands then Gandalf spoke, "You are the two the scrolls spoke of."  
  
Angel groaned, "Not more scrolls."  
  
"What would your kind know of celestial scrolls?" The small man in armor, Gimli, growled.  
  
"It was a scroll that brought us from our dimension to this one," Angel offered. Turning to Gandalf, "How do you know the scrolls spoke of us? What did they say?"  
  
"The Fellowship of nine would meet two strangers along the way. One will be a great warrior of the light and the other a great white wizard." The old one paused for a moment, "I assume you are the warrior so where is the wizard?"  
  
Angel pulled Willow forward, "She is powerful in white magic."  
  
"A woman," Boromir scoffed! "What would a woman know of magics and wizardry? Women are for decoration, nothing more! Lets be off, we have not time for this foolishness!"  
  
Angel felt Willow begin to tremble and stepped away pulling Legolas with him. Before anyone could question his actions a bolt of electricity shot from Willow's fingertips striking Boromir square in the backside. With a smile on her face and a glare in her eyes she spoke, "Only a man who feels threatened by a women's power would say something so arrogant!"  
  
Everyone burst into laughter as Boromir sat on a near by rock and sulked.  
  
Legolas stepped forward, "I hate to intrude but we have not time for this. We must move now."  
  
Aragorn knew something had spooked his companion, "Mani naa ta Legolas?" (What is it Legolas)  
  
"Glamhoth!"  
  
The dark one turned to the small men, "We must keep moving. There are Orc near by.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was nightfall and the new companions had learned much about each other. One secret remained though, the fact that Angel was a vampire. Willow leaned against Angel warming herself by the fire. "Who would have guessed back in high school that I would one day be in the presence of a Prince and a Wizard?" Willow beamed as the others laughed. "What is it like being an Elf Prince, Prince Legolas?"  
  
"Please, its just Legolas," he said uncomfortably. "I should go scout the woods," he said as he made a hasty exit.  
  
Willow looked at Gandalf as Aragon stood and went after Legolas, "I didn't mean to offend him."  
  
"It wasn't you young one," the wizard assured her. "His past haunts him and rightfully so. Although he is a prince, Legolas has never considered himself above or better then anyone else and when it came time the time of the first great war against the evil trying to destroy Middle Earth he was the first to volunteer to go. After the war was won, due mostly to the Elves, Legolas stayed on for a second journey."  
  
The wizard continued, "That time, he was helping people who had lost everything in the Great War. He and his men helped to rebuild cities, helped the wounded heal, they even helped their enemies the Dwarves. It was toward then end of that journey that the Prince was kidnapped by a human and held for ransom. The human King took the eleven jewels, forged by the sweat of the Mirkwood elves, and fled Middle Earth. Legolas felt like he had let his people down, most of all his father. He never forgave himself, said he couldn't bear to live knowing that because of his weakness his people lost everything they held dear. He was just a babe then, in the elf years anyway, not more then 40 years of age. Understand that to an elf two thousand years is equal to twenty of human years for Elves are immortal and live many, many life times. Legolas has not been home since the theft; his memories still like fresh wounds. Humans remind him of those times and all the ways he thinks he's failed and he has not yet trusted one again."  
  
"Isn't Aragorn a human?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"Yes he is of human blood, but since he was a child he was raised by the Elf King Elrond. I think that is why the two are so close. They both feel they have failed their people and seek solace in the silent understanding they each have knowing they feel the same. It's as if there friendship is the only thing they hold dear."  
  
Willow brushed a tear from her cheek, "That is so sad." They sat in silence for a while before she spoke again, "I know you are a Wizard, Aragorn and Boromir are human, Legolas is and Elf so what are the others?"  
  
"Gimli is a Dwarf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are hobbits."  
  
"Oh!" Willow bounced, "Like in the... the book about Bilbo Baggins called "The Hobbit."  
  
"Book?" Frodo queried.  
  
"In our dimension Hobbits, elves and dwarves are made up. We have Vampires, werewolves, demons, stuff like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn found Legolas setting on the cliff's edge and sat beside him, "They meant no harm."  
  
"I know!" The elf snapped before his friend could finish.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Not all humans are like the ones who took you my friend. Some have big hearts and loving souls. Every breed has both light and dark, good and evil, but it's the ability to put things in the past that makes us stronger."  
  
Legolas sighed heavily, "I know your right Aragorn. Yet my heart won't free me of the past. I let down my people and brought shame to the haven of Mirkwood because I was weak. I let my father give in to their demands because I feared the humans that held me captive and I wanted my suffering to come to an end!" Unshed tears sparkled in the elf's eyes as pain played across his face. He stood, "You are right Lord Aragorn, it's not the fault of the humans but of my own. My weakness is the cause and that weakness shall be no more!"  
  
"Legolas wait!" Aragorn tried to stop him but he had fled to the treetops. He knew that the Elf would use the guise of scouting, but the escape was really to release his pain in peace. "Amin sinta thalio lle mellonamin. Lle carmanim naa malta astalden" (I know your strength my friend. Your heart is golden valiant one.)  
  
Gandalf watched as Aragorn returned to camp alone. "Sut naa ro?" (How is he?)  
  
"Amin deleten ho" (I am worried about him.)  
  
"What language are you speaking?" Willow asked. "It's so beautiful."  
  
Aragorn smiled at her, "It is Elvish my lady. It is truly one of the most beautiful tongues of Middle Earth."  
  
Angel and Boromir were sparing with long swords in attempt to teach the hobbits how to protect themselves. It was obvious that Boromir was trying to take Angel down and failing miserably. Angel laughed as Frodo, Merry and Pippin jumped on him and eventually knocked him to the ground in a fit of laughter. Even Gandalf laughed at the playfulness of the four. Though Boromir had him concerned; he felt a great darkness burning in the human and feared the fellowship would soon break because of it.  
  
Frodo gasped and jumped behind Angel. Angle too had picked up on the intruder that was near by and turned in that direction as Legolas leapt from the treetops; landing on his feet with a cat like grace. Aragorn was also alerted to something none of the others could hear. Suddenly a group of Orcs attacked the small camp. It had to be 30 to 40 but one by one Angel, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir slew them while Willow and Gandalf preformed a protection spell to shield the hobbits.  
  
In the final wave of the attack Legolas was stabbed in the side and Angel was shot with an arrow landing just below his heart. When the last Orc lay dead Aragorn rushed to Angel fearing the arrow would mean his death. "Lay back so I can remove the arrow." he put his hands on his shoulders to help lower him.  
  
Angel turned to face him; his game face to the fore. Everyone stepped back in a frightened gasp except for Willow. She went to him as he painfully removed the arrow from his chest and touched his vampire features trying to soothe him. His features went back to human as he lowered his head before the others.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas all the chimed, "Agrayulnaer!" (Blood-sucker)  
  
"That word I know. Yes I am a vampire. I am a vampire with.."  
  
"A soul," Gandalf finished for him causing the others to turn to him. He returned their look, "Myself and Lord Elrond saw this to come. In his land Angel is a great warrior for the Gods as he is here." Everyone but Boromir took the wizards words to heart. They knew Gandalf would never knowingly endanger them and trusted him with their lives.  
  
"How could you allow this demon into our camp wizard? Have we not enough danger to fill you?" Boromir yelled!  
  
"What gives you the right to say who is a danger to us?" Legolas demanded. "You are no God and have no judgment to pass on any being! He fought at our sides to kill the Orc and protected Frodo and the ring. Yet you do nothing but complain Kotyaer ea!" (Hostile one)  
  
"I will run you through, elf prince or no!" Boromir exclaimed placing his hand on his sword!  
  
"Auta miqula orqu!" (Go kiss an Orc!) Legolas hissed half-heartedly.  
  
Aragorn stifled a laugh knowing the human had no idea what his friend had said and stepped between them. "Enough of this, we have no time for childish games here." He turned his attention to Legolas' wounded side. The elf looked even paler then normal and there was far too much blood on his green tunic to have come from a mere flesh wound. Suddenly Legolas collapsed to the ground in a heap clutching his side. Angel and Aragon sprang into actions shoving everyone else out of the way. Angel removed the elf's tunic and Aragorn cradled his head. Blood spurted from his mouth as he coughed and struggled to breath.  
  
The two dark men shared a knowing look of concern, Legolas was severely injured and although he was immortal he could still suffer great pain. Aragorn pushed the damp hair from his friends face and tried to soothe him, "Esta mellonamin, marth maa lle" (Rest my friend, luck is with you.)  
  
There was a deep wound on the fallen mans side. You could see where the blade cut between his ribs, the blood bubbling as he tried to breath; his lung was punctured. Angel applied pressure to the wound in attempt to slow the bleeding and turned to Gandalf, "Help him!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can not; I haven't the power to heal. I would need my herbs and potions to perform such magic."  
  
"Then tell us what you need," Frodo pleaded, "and we shall gather it!" His heart was aching for his new friend. Legolas had offered not only his bow in protection of Frodo and his quest but also his life.  
  
Gandalf hung his head; there was nothing he could do for the prince of Mirkwood now.  
  
Willow knelt on the opposite side of Legolas setting across from Angel. "We can help him," she nodded to the vampire. Angel pulled Boromir to the ground and forced his hands to Legolas's side keeping the pressure on the wound. Legolas writhed not only under the pain but the humans touching him as well. Damn his fear and damn his heart for it!  
  
Angel and Willow joined hands over the elf and began to chant in unison, "I call upon the powers of light, the powers of good and the powers of right. I invoke thee to heal this elf. Nik ta quata coreso shey. Que ray dolf sanco she fer lanf cortox me kilya! Powers I invoke thee!" Willow, Angel and Legolas were encircled in a misty white aura; it looked as though it was flowing straight into Legolas's wound. Suddenly Willow and Angel collapsed and the mist was gone.  
  
Boromir pulled his hands away and looked at the blood in disgust. He was startled when he heard Sam yell, "He's healed! Mister Gandalf Sir they did it! The elf is whole again," he said in astonishment. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas jumped to his feet unsure of what happened he tried to focus and clear his muddled head. "Mani marte?" (What happened?)  
  
Aragorn steadied his friend, "You were injured by the Orc. The blade tore your lung and they healed you." He pointed to the two people regaining conscious on the ground.  
  
He studied his side looking for any clue that a wound had been there; only the blood remained. Angel and Willow were helped to their feet, "I cannot repay you for what you did nor do I know why you did it. I have never met a human, less Aragorn that would do such a noble and selfless thing. Thank you," Legolas said as he extended his hand to Angel and bowed his head.  
  
Angel took the offered hand and gave it an extra squeeze. "Where we're from friends help each other no matter what. If there is one thing I have learned in my 249 years it's that a person with a noble heart is not an easy thing to find. It was my pleasure Prince Legolas." Angel gave a small bow hoping to relieve the man of some of his uneasiness.  
  
Legolas turned to Willow and gently kissed the back of her hand, "I have never met such a person as you, such beauty and valor for but one soul. Thank you for sparing me pain."  
  
Willow blushed, "I do want something in return."  
  
The blond looked unsure for a moment but asked, "What would that be my lady?"  
  
"Teach me to speak Elvish?"  
  
He smiled, "It would be my pleasure."  
  
Gandalf stood and looked at Legolas, Angel and Willow, "Are you well enough to travel? We have many miles to cover and many dangers ahead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three horrid days had passed, three days since Gandalf the gray had lost his life to the shadows fire. A sad cloud hung over them all but they kept trudging ahead because of the damn ring. They had all come to hate it and the evil it caused, all but Boromir. He wanted the ring badly, in his mind he could use the rings powers for good, to help his people but it did not work that way. Whoever wore the ring became a servant of the Dark Lord. Only the pure of heart could be near it without trying to take it because its powers called out to you. Powers that got into your head and drove you mad.  
  
They had stopped to camp for the day, planning a safer journey across the river at night when there were less Orcs. Aragorn looked at the sad and haggard faces, "Rest now, you will all need your strength when we cross the river."  
  
Sam opened his pack and took out the food he had so he could make their meal. Boromir went to gather wood for a fire while Angel and Legolas scouted the area to be sure it was safe. Aragorn sat his weary body down; he was exhausted mentally and physically just as everyone else was. His eyes heavy with sleep he took one last visual scan of the camp and jumped to his feet. Frodo was gone! "Sam, where is Frodo?"  
  
"Said he was going for a walk to clear his head," Pippin offered.  
  
Willow saw the worry on his face "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," he smiled trying to fool her. "I just don't want him wondering alone. I'll go get him. The rest of you stay here." As soon as Aragorn left the camp Willow and the hobbits went looking for berries and fruit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Frodo found the woods a peaceful place to think. He'd lost his dear friend Gandalf and had no time to grieve. He also felt evil near although he had no clue as to what. He sat beneath a huge tree and sighed, 'so tired' he thought. He heard a twig snap and his eyes popped open, "Boromir, are you trying to scare me to death?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Boromir dropped the firewood he held and knelt in front of Frodo, "You aren't safe out here Frodo. Anyone could be in these woods; maybe someone who wants that ring," he sneered. His eyes fixed on the gold circle that the hobbit wore on a necklace for safety.  
  
Frodo scurried to his feet. He did not like the look in Boromir's eyes, "Your right, I should get back to the safety of the camp." Before he could move, Boromir attacked knocking him to the ground. The hobbit fought with all his strength but was no match for a human. Suddenly Boromir was pulled off of him and thrown to the side.  
  
Legolas pulled Frodo to his feet, "Run!"  
  
Frodo did so without question as fast as his short legs would take him. He ran so fast he crashed into Aragorn. "Frodo, are you alright?"  
  
"Boromir tried to take the ring," he panted.  
  
"Where is he?" Aragorn seethed. Frodo's eyes were wide, "I'm sorry Frodo," he said and reached to touch his shoulder. The hobbit pulled away and the ranger understood why his heart felt so heavy.  
  
Frodo held the ring out to Aragorn, "Do you want it? Take it if you will! I want to be done with it!"  
  
Aragorn looked at the ring for a moment then reached for his hand. Closing Frodo's hand around the ring he took the hobbits hand in his own, "I would have gone with you to the end my friend. All the way to the fires of Mordor."  
  
Tears fell from Frodo's eyes, "I know but this is a journey I must do alone. How long before the others go as mad as Boromir?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I understand. Please be careful." Aragorn heard someone approaching and turned to Frodo, "Go now! Quickly!" When he knew the hobbit was safely out of range he drew his sword and followed the noises in the woods. He crept quietly with the agility of an elf until he saw the fight. Legolas and Angel were being attacked by humans. An army of Boromir's people!  
  
"What is going on here?" he demanded.  
  
Boromir held his hand up to his troops signaling them to stop, "Walk away from this Ranger, while you can. My trouble is not with you but with this one," he snarled and pointed to Legolas.  
  
"You weren't able to get the ring Boromir," Angel snapped. "It's over. Accept failure gracefully and leave." Angel received a hard punch to the stomach with a steel-covered fist for his out burst.  
  
"Enough!" Aragorn shouted! "You do not want to do this Boromir."  
  
Before Aragorn could react, Boromir picked up a discarded piece of firewood and struck Legolas across the head with it knocking him unconscious.  
  
Angel and Aragorn fought for what seemed like hours as wave after wave of men attacked. They tired to stay beside of Legolas but they could not. In midst of the fight they heard Boromir order his men to chain Legolas and take him away. Both men fought with all they had and were unable to stop them.  
  
Aragorn's screams of pain and betrayal could be heard throughout the woods. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Willow, Merry and Pippin were looking for fruit and berries when they heard the pained cries of Aragorn and Angel. They ran toward the sounds and found an all out war. The hobbits pulled their swords and began to fight as best they could. Willow started chanting and knocking men left and right with electric shocks. That mixed with the metal armor was not a good combination. When the call of retreat sounded Willow ran to Angel, "What happened?"  
  
"Boromir," Angel growled. He rushed to Aragorn, who was lying on the ground and offered his hand. "They took Legolas."  
  
Merry's eyes cast downward, "Frodo and Sam left as well. We could not stop them."  
  
"I know," Aragorn said, his voice laced with sadness. "He had to do this himself, the ring gave him no other choice. I have failed. Failed the fellowship, Lord Elrond, my people and most of all I have failed my friend."  
  
"No, it is not your fault! You had no way of knowing that Boromir would betray us," Willow demanded.  
  
Rage burned in the ranger's eyes, "You know nothing of this!"  
  
Willow jumped at his sharp tone and tears trickled down her cheek. Angel kissed her softly on the head and gave her a reassuring smile. He turned to his saddened friend, "You have not failed him Aragorn."  
  
He turned quickly toward Angel, "I promised to protect him! To never let another human have him," Aragorn screamed! "He is the only brother I've ever known and I failed him!" Unshed tears shown in his eyes.  
  
Angel put both hands on his shoulders, "You only fail him if you leave him there." Aragorn's green eyes locked with Angel's brown ones. "Let's go get Legolas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas groaned, his head was pounding and he had no idea where he was. Forcing his eyes open all he could see was the rocky ground below and a horse's legs. He tried to right himself but realized his hands and feet were bound. Suddenly a gruff voice broke the silence, "He's awake My Lord." The horses came to a halt and Legolas was thrown forcefully to the rocks below. He felt the flesh tear on his face and arms. He managed to get himself into a kneeling position, that's when he got the first look at his capture, "Boromir?"  
  
Boromir circled his new acquisition then kicked him had in the ribs with his big black boot. "You elves have always thought yourselves better then humans haven't you?"  
  
Legolas took note of all the men surrounding him and weighed his answer carefully, "Some men yes."  
  
"Some men," he repeated as he came to stop in front of the kneeling elf. "I want to hear you say it Prince. Say what is in your heart," he sneered. "Or do you fear what you might get in return?" Cold chills rushed down Legolas's spine as Boromir continued. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his fingers gliding over the elf's soft face.  
  
Refusing to show the terror he felt in his heart Legolas stilled his face, "I fear little Sir and I assure you I do not fear you. As for your question, my answer is still the same. I do not think we are above all humans only the ones such as yourself."  
  
His bold words earned him a hard backhand. "You have spirit boy, but in time it will diminish." Turning back to his men, "latch him to a horse, he walks the rest of the way." He was yanked to his feet as they threaded a thick rope through the chains on his hands then tied it to a saddle on one of the guards' horses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had kept a brisk pace trying to track Boromir but it was futile, they had horses and moved at a much faster pace then they could on foot. The hobbits struggled to keep up with the long strides of the men. Merry fell to the ground and Pippin collapsed next to him, "Wait!"  
  
Angel spun around, "What?"  
  
"We have to rest," Pippin said between gasping breaths. The vampire growled and rolled his eyes, "We don't have time for this!" Grabbing both hobbits by the nape of the neck, he unceremoniously yanked them to their feet. "Keep up or be left behind!"  
  
"Angel!" Willow snapped incredulously.  
  
"Don't start Willow," he growled.  
  
"They are right," Aragorn interjected. "We all need to rest. Finding Boromir and the others like this will only result in our deaths if we continue this way."  
  
"Fine," Angel sighed. "You rest. I'll scout the area."  
  
Willow and Aragorn shared a look as they all sat on the forest floor. "What's his problem?" Merry asked.  
  
"He is in a strange land full of strange things," Aragorn answered. "We have asked he and Willow to take a lot on mere faith. They do not know of us, this fellowship or even of the ring. They come from a place where our existence is nothing but myth yet they willingly offered to help us. How would you react?" He asked the hobbits.  
  
They both looked shameful, "You are right Strider, we are as strange to them as they are to us," Merry agreed.  
  
Angel returned to the group, he looked paler then normal and collapsed to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Angel!" Willow gasped as she and Aragorn rushed to his side.  
  
Angel's eyes opened. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked worriedly.  
  
Angel didn't reply so Willow answered for him, "No he's not! He is starving and if he doesn't eat soon he will die," sadness evident in her voice.  
  
Aragorn turned to Merry and Pippin, "Fix what you can find for him quickly!" "No," Angel said slowly getting to his feet. "I don't eat," he paused, "That kind of food."  
  
A look of understanding washed over Aragorn's face, "What can I do? How can I help?"  
  
Angel smiled, "A red cross would be great about now." He chuckled as he as on a stump.  
  
Willow shook her head as she walked to him, "You always did have a demented sense of humor."  
  
"It's why you love me," he assured her.  
  
She sat on his lap and bared her neck "Feed."  
  
He pushed her away, "No!"  
  
"Why not?" she demanded. "You have to eat Angel."  
  
"Willow your not going to be able to replenish your system, not in an environment like this. If I feed from you there is a good chance you will die. I will not let that happen!"  
  
Pippin approached Angel trying to help his new friend any way he could. "Um, Mr. Angel I don't have a red one but I do have a wooden one."  
  
Angel cried out as the sharp pain burned through his arm. His game face slamming forward he growled causing the small hobbit to drop the cross in fear and stumble backwards.  
  
"It's ok small ones," Aragorn assured them. "He will not harm you."  
  
"He's hungry!" Pippin yelled. "Yeah!" Merry agreed. "We may be small but when a man is starving he'll take any lil' bit he can get!"  
  
Angel laughed, "I don't eat people," he assured.  
  
"We aren't people," Pippin noted, "We are hobbits."  
  
"You don't eat hobbits do you?" Merry inquired.  
  
Willow shook her head, "He doesn't eat hobbits either."  
  
"If you are not evil then why does the cross hurt you so?" Merry asked.  
  
Angel looked at the shaken people in front of him, "It's ok. When I feel pain sometimes my game face, as Willow and I call it, appears as a form of defense. It's still me only the scary part of me."  
  
"Why is it different then the other monsters we've encountered? Aren't you over taken by its powers?" Merry asked.  
  
"That's where the soul comes in. I was a demon, just like the ones you are thinking of and I did horrible things but I was later cursed with a soul." They were looking at him funny so he tried a different approach. "When a person is made into a vampire, they are killed and their soul leaves their body making room for the evil to take over. That evil has no soul, no conscious to make it stop what it's doing because it feels no pain or remorse. When my soul was thrust back into my body, I was taken from my resting place and put back into my body. I know everything the evil 'me' had done and I felt pain and remorse for all of it. I still do. Now I spend the rest of my immortal life trying to make amends for the things I've done."  
  
"But you didn't do them," Aragorn said, confused as why his friend thought he should be punished like that.  
  
Angel started to answer but was alerted to something in the woods, "Stay here."  
  
Willow was frightened as Angel went into the woods alone and Aragorn tired to comfort her, "It's an Orc."  
  
"How do you know?" She asked.  
  
"It's been trailing us for a while."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I knew he had not eaten and thought it would be useful soon."  
  
About that time Angel walked back to the group, "It was an Orc."  
  
The others laughed and stood. Aragorn knew that Angel was uncomfortable talking about his past so decided not to push any more today, "Ok, lets be on our way now." Once again sat out on their way.  
  
"What's so funny?" Angel asked following them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas had been walking for days now and while his Elvin energy had sustained him thus far he was growing weak from exhaustion and starvation. He was thankful that he was light on his feet but still they were covered in cuts and blisters from the rocks and jagged stones. He faltered in his steps and fell gashing his head open and gouging a deep hole in his leg on a sharp stone. The men were ruthless and did not stop or slowdown so he could get back on his feet, instead they dragged him, reveling in the pain he experienced. Much to everyone's surprise he regained his footing and marched on.  
  
Legolas had lost count of the days he'd traveled and had no idea where he was or what direction he had traveled. His exhaustion was getting the best of him. As they drew closer to their destination, a cloth sack was put over his head. He fought this of course earning himself another hard backhand. As if walking wasn't hard enough for him before now he could not see making for many tedious moments but finally they came to a stop.  
  
Legolas was shoved to the ground and heard a large door shut behind him. He managed to yank the sack from his head and his eyes attempted to adjust to the dark atmosphere. He managed to make out shadows in the dark room, prisoners he suspected. "Where am I?" No one answered. "Please, what land are we in?"  
  
"Minas Tirith," a shaky voice replied.  
  
'Minas Tirith' the elf thought to himself. Boromir was arrogant to bring him to his father's homeland. This would be the first place Aragorn and Lord Elrond will search for him. Either that or he was genius because it would be the last place they'd think he would bring him. Either way he hoped they didn't come, he could not be the cause of any more misery for the elves. He would not allow it. As his body gave into sleep he said a silent prayer that no one would find him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 6  
  
Three days had passed for Angel, Willow, Aragorn and the hobbits, three very treacherous days. They had done battle with Orcs, Urks, a cave troll and the men of Nazqul (The dark Lord) many times. Not only were they battle weary but also they were losing faith. Losing faith in their reason for battling, doubting their abilities, even their strengths and weaknesses. They were so affected by this that Willow and Angel could no longer use magic. Their power was drawn from the light and they were so dishearten and broken that they could only draw from the evil.  
  
It seemed as though with each strike of a sword, with each monster that fell it took a piece of their heart with it. With each kill their hearts blackened with despair.  
  
Willow was so weak that during their last battle, with the Wraiths she was almost abducted. Angel and Aragorn were both injured badly and the hobbits were exhausted. As they made camp and rested for the night, they had all made a silent pact that they did not want to wake. Angel and Willow held each other close as they fell asleep. As Aragorn, the last one to sleep began to doze he uttered, "I am sorry I failed my friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond had seen a vision of the present and what was to come and his heart ached for his friends. He set them out on this quest not knowing everything and he felt it was his fault that they were made to suffer. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, there was nothing he could have done to stop this, it was meant to be. Now was time to start the fourth stage. He turned to one of his servants, "Bring Arwen to me."  
  
Arwen walked into the lovely palace wondering why she had been summoned. She hoped her father had word of Aragorn and the others. As she entered his chambers, he was telling two smiths to prepare horses. "Are we going somewhere father?"  
  
He turned and smiled, "My lovely daughter." They hugged. "I fear it is not 'we' who are to go but you. You must ride through the forest of Barrow Downs then to the Cirith Ungol where Aragorn and the others lay."  
  
"Lay?" she panicked. "They.. they are dead?"  
  
"No my child, not yet. They are off course and in the land of Cirith Ungol where they are losing the light for which they battle."  
  
"Cirith Ungol? Isn't that in the mountain of shadow? The one that has The Path of The Spider where the Witch Kind of Nazgul resides?"  
  
"The same. It is because they are doing battle with the witch king that they are losing the light, their very goodness that makes them what they are. You are to go to them daughter and tell them that they must leave the forest now! Once out they will return to normal. You are also to bring the hobbits and the witch back here to Rivendell with you."  
  
"As you wish father," she said, unsure of all she was told but she knew he would not cause any of them undo harm.  
  
He handed her a heavy water bag "Give this to Angel. Tell him it will make his journey easier and that the bag is enchanted and will never empty."  
  
She hugged her father and was off to find her beloved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he felt the sharp tug at his chains. His muscles ached and his feet screamed as he stood with the other prisoners and was led, unwillingly, out the door. Relief washed over him when he realized they were going outside. His eyes squinted at the bight morning sun as he breathed in deep lungs full of the fresh air. A shovel was pushed into his hands as the guard yelled, "Dig!" Legolas hesitated unsure of what was going on and not liking his imprisoned state he wanted to talk to Boromir. Before he could speak one of the guards hit him with a flogger. The elf, which was light on his feet was pushed forward by the blows but managed to stay standing. "Get to work boy!" The guard shouted.  
  
Legolas and the others had been worked then entire day in the hot summer sun with no break and no water. His hands were blistered and bloody but he was the healthiest prisoner there. Some of the men were too old to stand much less to work. He felt sorry for them but in his current position could not help them any more then he could help himself.  
  
His mind wondered while he salved, back to the days of Mirkwood. To days of growing up, all his adventures in the woods. His father's happiness when he mastered the bow and his happy yet angry look when he killed his first Orc by himself. He wanted those feelings again, to have his father proud of him. To be in his good graces as he once was would be impossible after the shame Legolas had brought his people. He was pulled from his silent reverie when the elderly man next to him fell from exhaustion.  
  
Legolas dropped his shovel and knelt next to the man, "Sir, are you all right?" The old man saw two guards coming and forced himself to stand. Legolas stood as well still supporting the man.  
  
"What do you think your doing slave?" The guard demanded.  
  
"So sorry sir," the old one groveled and quickly went back to work. The guard gave him a sharp slash with the whip to stress the hierarchy of things. That caused the man to fall painfully to the ground.  
  
Legolas had taken all he could, "Stop!"  
  
The guard's head snapped around, "What did you say boy?"  
  
"I said stop you idiot! He's to weak to work like this, he'll be no good to anyone dead!"  
  
"You need to learn your place boy!"  
  
"I am no boy I assure you. Why don't you get off your steed, unchain me and show me my place, if you can!"  
  
Anger flared in the guard's eyes as his whip lashed out at the unruly salve. Legolas ducked it with ease. After a few more attempts and misses the guard lashed out at the old man who had been cheering the elf on. As the whip went toward the man a second time Legolas grabbed it and yanked the guard from his horse. Six more guards came running to the scene and converged on the elf, kicking and beating him into submission.  
  
Once he was subdued, he was forced on his knees in front of the wronged guard, "Forty lashes for you boy," he snarled as he punched the kneeling elf in the face.  
  
Legolas's arms were tied to a wooden arch and were stretched painfully apart forcing him to stand on his toes. A guard ripped the tunic from his body exposing his smooth pale back.  
  
Behind him the guard laughed, "This will be a pleasure boy." The first lash with the salt cured horsewhip cut a deep gash across his back causing him to gasp. The next four came rapidly allowing him no time to recover. His face became a mask of steel; showing no emotion as he fought to hold back his tears. He could hear the guards laughing and taunting him but he kept his face blank, he would not show them weakness. One after another the blows rained down and by the time the fortieth lash etched a path in his bloodied skin Legolas hung limply in his restraints.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 7  
  
"Aragorn," a soft voice called out. "Nae sian luume' melanim" (It has been too long my love.)  
  
The ranger stirred, "Vanimle sila tiri melanim, (Your beauty shines bright my love) sadly you are but a dream.  
  
"Nay Aragorn I am not a dream but real. Father sent me to put you back on course." She realized that she was not getting through his exhausted haze and lightly smacked him. When he still didn't rouse, she smacked him harder.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he reached for his sword in preparation for battle, "What is the meaning of this?" he snapped waking Willow and Angel.  
  
"You are a hard man to wake ranger," the Elvin maiden smiled.  
  
"Arwen," he smiled lowering his sword. "How did you find us?" he asked while embracing her.  
  
"Father sent me, he knew you were trapped in this lifeless Black Forest."  
  
"Then he knows I have failed," the dark one said sadly.  
  
"Nay, you have failed no one. Aragorn it is this forest that is sucking the very life essence from your bodies making you give up on even life itself! You have not yet failed your friend but you must make haste! I fear if you do not leave these woods this day you will never leave them."  
  
Angel approached, "Then it is an essence in the forest who calls to my dark side?"  
  
"Yes Agrayulnaer (Blood-sucker), it is the evil that calls to you. It wants you to embrace your darkness and become one with it. That is why you must not tarry." Arwen handed him the bladder her father had sent, "Father said to tell you this would help you on your journey and to assure you it was enchanted and would never empty."  
  
He took the gift from her and opened it; sniffing carefully he realized it was blood. He drank greedily then turned toward her, "Thank him for me please."  
  
Arwen then turned to Willow, "You must be the white witch."  
  
"I am Willow, it's a pleasure to meet you Arwen."  
  
"Father has requested you and the Hobbits to accompany me back to Rivendell while the men continue on. There is urgent business he must discuss with you."  
  
"No way!" Willow snapped. "I'm going with them. They might need my help in rescuing Legolas."  
  
"He said this was of the most urgency my lady, please."  
  
"Lord Elrond would not have sequestered you if it were not important Willow," Aragorn added.  
  
She turned to Angel for support but found only resistance, "I don't want you to leave my side but Arwen is right, you need to return with her. I have a feeling about this place that I can't explain. I feel that we are meant to do something here, something with a purpose. This is something you need to do. Besides," he smiled, "It will put me at ease to know you are safe."  
  
"But," she protested in vain.  
  
After a few intense moments of arguing he kissed her passionately affirming both his love for her and his concern. Reluctantly she agreed to go. The hobbits put up no resistance to returning to the sanctuary of Rivendell they were ready to leave. Arwen looked to Willow, "Do you know how to ride?"  
  
Willow petted her stead, whispering a few magic words to ease its tension then mounted it easily, "Yes I have ridden before." Angel lifted Pippin onto the back of Willows horse as Aragorn done the same with Merry for Arwen.  
  
Aragorn kissed his lady, "Must you go so soon and take away the least bit of sunshine my tired eyes have seen in weeks?"  
  
"You know I must go and you must get on with your journey. I will be awaiting your return in Rivendell." After gracefully mounting her stead she turned to Aragorn, "All will come to you in time but beware not all is as it seems."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was cut down from his restraints and his bloody, battered body was drugged ruthlessly back to the castle. He was not thrown in the dungeon this time; instead he was placed in a small dark room. The Captain of the guard and two of his men entered as well closing the door behind them. Throwing the elf hard to the ground he snarled, "You have yet begun to pay for your actions slave!" The guard laughed an evil laugh, "You will willingly bow to the Steward of Gondor and his son and you will learn to call them master! By the time we are through with you, you will pray for death!" He glared down at the elf while his men forced the prince to his knees. "Let's start with something simple you will no doubt perform many times a day during your service here." The guard freed himself from his breeches and approached Legolas with his dripping length, "Open your mouth!"  
  
The two other guards laughed as the grabbed handfuls of the Prince's blonde hair and forced his head up. Legolas's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst from his chest as fear and loathing flowed through him. He struggled to break free from the men's grasp and they began to beat him down.  
  
Two hours had passed before the guards grew tired of beating the elf; it seemed like days to Legolas. He was half aware that the guards had finally left him and allowed himself the leeway to cry. Silent tears streamed from his eyes as he said a quiet thank you to Elbereth for giving him strength. He had been able to keep the guards from taking him but he paid dearly. His jaw was dislocated, a few ribs broken and his wrist hurt like mad. The men had kicked and punched him relentlessly focusing mostly on his back with kidney punches. He assumed it was so he wouldn't be able to slave in the trenches and they would have another reason to beat him again. He redressed himself the best he could and curled on the ground in hope of resting before it all started over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boromir paced the thrown room. "Sit!" his father yelled.  
  
"Father," he pleaded, "I know we are doing what we must to assure your kingship of Gondor and our thrown but I am fearful. It is not wise to anger elves much less an entire tribe of them."  
  
"There is nothing to fear my son. We have an ally that will assure no war with the elves over Mirkwood's fall."  
  
"That's right," King Thranduil said as he took a seat next to the thrown. He smiled down at Boromir then looked back to Denethor, "If only my son was like yours the elves would not be made to suffer so," he laughed.  
  
The three continued to discuss their plan. Thranduil had struck a deal with Denethor, steward of Gondor many months ago to surrender the forests of Mirkwood forcing the elves into slavery. For this Thranduil would receive great fortune of course but he would also get to punish his son, The Prince of Mirkwood for his mothers' indiscretions. He knew he could not hurt his wife but he would find more pleasure in destroying Legolas. Yes he would be made to suffer greatly for the fall of Mirkwood and the King would be the one doing the punishing leaving the people to believe that his son was the one who caused the fall of the great wood elves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The horses made it to Rivendell quickly as if a force was pulling them home. When they arrived, the Hobbits were taken to their rooms to freshen up and rest while Arwen and Willow were rushed straight to the King.  
  
"Father," Arwen smiled embracing him. "This is the white witch Willow."  
  
Lord Elrond kissed her hand, "Thank you for coming so quickly. I am sorry to push you like this but we must get to work straight away. You are the only one who can help me."  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked stunned. "I should be out there with Angel and Aragorn looking for Legolas!"  
  
"If I am correct in my assumptions this could save us all."  
  
"Father?" Arwen questioned, unsettled by his concerned look. "What is going on?"  
  
"There is a foul voice on the air daughter. I have to find the truth or all elves could perish." The look of concern on his chiseled features spoke a thousand words.  
  
"Good, no pressure then," Willow breathed in an attempt to ease the tension. Elrond looked at her. "What can I do to help?"  
  
"I have enchanted water from Lothlorien' but I need you to cast upon it."  
  
"Cast what?" she asked nervously.  
  
He handed her a piece of crumpled paper, "Here are the spells and all the ingredients you will need are on the table. If this is successful I will be able to see my past and get the answers I need to make things right and to find Legolas. He wrung his hands worriedly as Willow checked the spells.  
  
"I can do this but it will be very dangerous for you. If you are too taken by what you see you could lapse into an incoherent state and not be able to come out."  
  
"I am aware of the dangers dear one, but they are dangers I must accept."  
Ch 8  
  
Angel and Aragorn were almost through the murky pits of the Dead Marshes. It was a horrifying experience especially for Aragorn as the old battleground was full of phantoms; animated spirits of long past warriors appeared in all of the swampy pools. The Mere of Dead Faces was a mental war and battling the Orcs was a physical one.  
  
Angel decapitated one Orc while he ripped another's still beating heart from his chest. Aragorn was holding his own, the thought of his blond friend in enemy hands fueling his body to kill all in its path. Wiping the Orc blood from his blade Aragorn turned to Angel, "Good fight my friend."  
  
"Yeah gotta love working in the bright sun with pools of water screaming and grabbing at your feet not to mention the over grown hell beasts that seem to multiply like rabbits and have the life expectancy of a cockroach. Oh but I could be home in the dark fighting hell beasts for people who are blind to what goes on around them and ok, I could also kill Cordelia for reading from a scroll she couldn't translate but hey look on the bright side! At least it's not the end of the world again cause that's just so boring!" Angel ranted as he trudged ahead.  
  
Aragorn was still at his side realizing his new friend was feeling the effects of war he let him rant. When he was finished, he looked at Angel, "What is a Cockroach and a Cordelia?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow burned the proper herbs and oils then poured the enchanted water into a silver basin and began to chant. "Vanya Sulie. Lalaith maska. Lleista no' amin' Kwentra lye I narn yearaerea belegera en' templa! (Fair winds. Laughter light. Could you cast upon me. Tell us your tale ancient ones. I cast magic reflection!)"  
  
A bright flash of light exploded from the water then Lord Elrond peered inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was once again digging trenches. His shirt stuck to his back from the blood of his wounds as salty sweat poured into them increasing his pain. With every move, blinding pain shot through his back. He tried his best to avoid the guards today but they would whip him for not digging fast enough or any other infarction they could think up. By the end of the day his old wounds were covered in new and he longed for the peace of the dungeon.  
  
He sighed inwardly when he was once again taken away from the others and into the small dark room. He swore in his mind that he would bring death upon himself before he let them befoul him. Legolas set on the dirt floor and hugged his knees to his chest. In the back of his mind he knew his torture would last generations because he was immortal and although it was possible, death did not come easy for an elf. He heard footsteps approaching and pressed himself into a corner.  
  
The man entered the room and knelt next to the bloody elf. Placing his hand on his shoulder, "Legolas, my son?"  
  
Legolas's head snapped up and tired eyes tried to focus, "Father?"  
  
"Yes son I am here," King Thranduil said pulling the elf into an embrace.  
  
Legolas flinched as the pressure of the embrace reached his back but refused to let go. "How?" was all he could force past his lips.  
  
"It is of no importance how my son. They wish to barter for your freedom; the Prince of Mirkwood has great value."  
  
"Nay father! You must not give into their demands! I would rather die then disgrace Mirkwood again."  
  
Thranduil laughed evilly; a laugh that sent chills down Legolas's spine. "Stupid boy," he snarled as he shoved the elf to the ground. "You are just like your worthless mother! Willing to risk your life to save others who do not care what happens to you!"  
  
"What kind of evil is this," Legolas demanded as he backed into a corner. "How dare you speak that way of my mother!"  
  
Thranduil backhanded his son knocking his head into the wall and busting his lip and nose. "I have waited many years for the opportunity to make you pay and the time is at hand." He rubbed Legolas's soft face with the back of his calloused hand. "Your skin is like silk," he sighed. "Just as your mothers was." He leaned toward the elf, "Now it's time to find out if you will scream as she did."  
  
Legolas struck his father knocking the King backwards, "You are not of your right mind father!" He tried to rationalize what was happening. Perhaps his father had been possessed?  
  
Thranduil growled as he wiped the blood from his lip, "I am of perfect mind boy!" He quickly disrobed himself and reached for his son's tunic. Legolas swung out with all his might and hit his father square in the jaw. Thranduil growled as his head snapped back, "I was hoping you would fight," he smiled. He reached into a bag he had deposited by the door earlier and removed some chains and a flogger that had steel points attached to the end of each leather length.  
  
Legolas cried out with the first few lashes as the metal bits dug into his skin. He tried to escape his father's reach but the room was too small and he could not get away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn and Angel finally reached the gates of Minis Trinth. "Who goes there?" the guard growled.  
  
"Ranger Strider," Aragorn replied. "I am here to speak with the Steward of Gondor.  
  
The gate opened and they were taken straight into the palace. Introductions were made then Aragorn got straight to business. "Lord Denethor, we have reason to believe our friend is here. Perhaps taken by mistake," he offered as an excuse. He wanted his friend back but knew he and Angel could not fight a war alone.  
  
"What is your friend's name," Denethor asked calmly.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf," Aragorn answered.  
  
"The Prince of Mirkwood? What business have you with him?"  
  
"Our business is our own sir," Angel snapped growing impatient.  
  
The Steward looked at him, "Of course Sir. I ask only because the elf is with his Father right now."  
  
"King Thranduil is here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We would feel much better is we could just speak with the Prince then we will be on our way. I am sure the King will understand," Angel said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 9  
  
Lord Elrond tore himself away from the magic mirror and collapsed in tears. Glorfindel, his closest companion rushed to his side. "Are you alright my Lord? What did you see?"  
  
"Make haste my friend. We must rescue them now!"  
  
"My Lord, Aragorn and .."  
  
"No!" he interrupted, "They are there but will not save him in time. They all face certain death if we do not save them now!"  
  
"But the ride will take days even on horseback," Glorfindel said.  
  
"There is away," Willow, said softly unsure if she should speak.  
  
"What is this way you speak of?" Elrond asked desperately.  
  
"A.a teleportation spell but,"  
  
"Then we shall do it! What will you need?"  
  
"A prayer that I can pull it off," she sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was almost unconscious from the beating he was getting at the hands of his father. He had pleaded with the man to stop, which earned him a harder beating for being weak. He welcomed the blackness that threatened to engulf him when the beating stopped and he felt cold chains laced around his wrists, ankles and neck. "I am growing tired of this," Thranduil sighed as he began to rip the clothes from his son; happy that he met no resistance. "This will be magnificent," he paused, "For me anyway."  
  
He flipped his son onto his back and pushed his legs apart. He wanted to see the look on his face when he took his much-prided innocents from him. Legolas tried to fight back but his body would not respond. The only thing he could manage was a strangled cry of protest, "Please father, do not do this."  
  
Thranduil positioned himself Legolas's tight entrance and without preparation or warning slammed forward sheathing himself fully. Legolas screamed, his abused vocal cords rasped as pain engulfed his lower body. He chanted a prayer to Elbereth to end this torture and his life. Asking also for forgiveness for the things, he did to bring this upon himself. His mind couldn't register which was worse the physical pain, the indignation and humiliation or the fact he could feel his insides ripping with each thrust. "Please stop father" he begged. "I am sorry for whatever I did. I will be good from now on I swear." Hot tears poured from his eyes as the torture continued.  
  
Thranduil clasped a hand over the Prince's mouth as he continued his brutal assault. "So tight," he moaned as he shot his release.  
  
Legolas's lower body was nothing but a raw nerve of pain. Thranduil's spent passion burned like fire to his raw insides. As the softening length was pulled from him he curled into himself and sobbed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn and Angel had lost patience with Denethor. Aragorn pulled his sword and put it to the Stewards neck, "I tire of this banter sir! You will take us to our friend or pay the price!"  
  
The guards in the thrown room sprang to action and Angel pulled his sword, "This should be fun," he said standing back to back with Aragorn in a fighting stance. "If we get out of this, remind me to teach you how to negotiate." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow had prepared her 'magic dust' by grinding a few herbs then she placed one thing that belonged to each of the people she wished to teleport on the floor in front of her. She began to chant her spell. "Nick ta shan toz formos te lastan forso. Tics an tos fotshow lasta canta vobe nashat cree!" she shouted and tossed the dust into the air.  
  
Aragorn and Angel appeared in the dining hall of Rivendell still back-to- back and fighting things that were no longer there. They both looked around as Elrond and Glorfindel gasped.  
  
A mere second later Legolas appeared. Everyone cried out at the sight of the Prince. They all rushed to his side as Aragorn and Elrond knelt beside him. Before anyone could react Willow collapsed, blood trickling from her nose. Angel lifted her into his arms, "I'll take care of her. The spell drained her." He carried her to their chambers as the others attended to the Prince.  
  
Elrond wrapped his cloak around Legolas and lifted him into his arms; "We must get him to my chambers before the staff comes in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow opened her eyes as Angel placed her on the bed, "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No," he smiled. "You saved us all."  
  
She smiled back brightly pulling him into a kiss. "I was so afraid I would never see you again."  
  
"I will never leave you Willow. I love you and somewhere we will find a way to be together, even if it means you taking a husband and having me on the side."  
  
"I want you Angel and no one else. I don't care about the repercussions anymore," she cried.  
  
He leaned down as if to kiss her again, "If you ever do anything as dangerous as that teleportation spell again, I will personally see to your punishment," he growled to stress his point."  
  
She laughed at the rumble he made, "Is that an idle threat or a promise?" she giggled.  
  
"Vixen," he teased. "Now sleep, your body needs rest." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elf tears poured freely as the three men looked at the battered body lying prone on Elrond's bed. Elrond took a deep breath, "Let's get him cleaned." Aragorn filled a washbasin and got two cloths placing them on the bedside table as Glorfindel began preparing the healing herbs.  
  
They began to clean his wounds and Legolas cringed as something cool and wet touched his skin. His eyes were swollen shut so he could not see where he was or who was touching him. He tried to fight but was held down.  
  
Elrond was surprised at the strength the boy still possessed as he fought to get free. He assumed it was adrenalin, either way it took both he and Aragorn to hold him down. "Legolas diana, uuma dela araromnlmy lle naa yassen mellonea" (Legolas be silent, don't worry my champion you are with friends.) The Elvish language seemed to calm him a bit. "Tis us Lord Elrond, Aragorn and Glorfindel, we are going to take care of you." The blond elf laid still and Elrond picked up his hand, "If you understand me squeeze my hand." He sighed in relief as he felt pressure around his fingers. Aragorn went about cleaning the wounds wile Elrond spoke further.  
  
"Legolas I have important news that cannot wait. I saw into the past through one of Lothlorien's enchanted mirrors." He paused unsure of how to continue when he felt Glorfindel's hand on his shoulder for support. "I had a forbidden affair years ago with an Elvin woman who was betrothed to another. My wife had sailed to the undying lands many years before and the maiden was trying to escape her duty to her fathers thrown. Our affair lasted but a night but our love burned forever. She was married not long after and I never heard from her again. Legolas, that maiden was your mother and you are MY son."  
  
Aragorn's jaw dropped as Elrond felt Legolas squeeze his hand. He continued, "Please believe that I had no way of knowing that you were mine nor did I know how mistreated you were in Mirkwood. On all your journeys here and hunting trips with Aragorn and the twins you seemed so happy and explained away the cuts and bruises we could see as hunting or sparring accidents." Elrond leaned forward, kissed Legolas's brow and sobbed, "I'm so sorry my son." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 10  
  
Elrond and Aragorn had spent a week at Legolas' side keeping constant vigil. Glorfindel teased that they were like two stone knights waiting to do battle. They had discussed Elrond's past with his daughter and twin sons and they were ecstatic to have Legolas as a brother. He had always seemed like part of the family from his childhood visits now it was just official. Now they had to wait for him to wake before they could tell him how happy they were. Like obedient guard dogs Elrond and Aragorn kept everyone out of the room, allowing each of them a mere moment to peek in on the Prince.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and tried to stretch. His body was sore and still unwilling to move but it was healing. Looking to the side of his bed he smiled, Elrond and Aragorn both sat asleep in their chairs. He lowered his head back to the pillows.  
  
"You're awake!" Elrond said, smiling causing Aragorn to wake. He sat on one side of the bed as the groggy ranger sat on the other.  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend, "Scruffy human."  
  
Aragorn scoffed in mock horror, "Stupid Elf." They both laughed. He put his hand on the elf's shoulder, "You are looking much better my friend."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Elrond interpreted, "Would you mind giving us a moment Aragorn?"  
  
"Certainly," he said, "I'll be back later."  
  
Once the door was shut Elrond brushed the hair out of Legolas's face, "Do you remember anything I told you after your rescue?"  
  
He cast his eyes away from the man before him, "It wasn't a dream?"  
  
Elrond forced the blond to gaze upon him, "No my son it was no dream. I am sorry for failing you, for not knowing sooner. I curse myself for not being fast enough to keep that beast from harming you so."  
  
Legolas shut his eyes at the painful memories as tears escaped him, "At least he was not my father."  
  
"He will pay for what he has done to you. I swear it."  
  
"How many people know of my befouling?" he asked with disgust as he remembered some very uncomfortable and embarrassing treatments used to stop his hemorrhaging.  
  
"Myself, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Angel and Willow know of your rape, the twins and Arwen know only of your beatings. I assure you none of them will speak a word of it." He could see the look of self-loathing in his son's eyes.  
  
"Was I such a bad son to deserve this? Am I of such evil that a man who was supposed to be my father would take my pride, dignity and spirit?" he questioned through tears.  
  
"It had nothing to do with you, Legolas and everything to do with your mother and I. If I had only known sooner, Thranduil would have never lived to do this. You were punished because of your mothers love for me. She always suspected him to be a moniquendi (dark elf) and was going to try and expose him to her father. I never heard from her again and I got enthralled in my Kingly duties to try to take my mind off my broken heart. Thranduil found out about our affair and killed her when she tried to expose him. After that was when he slowly began to destroy you. The 'ransom' when you were kidnaped as a child, when he gave up the Mirkwood jewels was a farce. He had you kidnaped so he could sell the jewels and blame it on you. He sold them to the Dunedain kings that held the rings of power. He intended to sell Mirkwood itself this time and its elves into slavery."  
  
Legolas was trembling from all the information and the incredible pain that still wracked his lower body. Elrond lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry, I have said too much too soon."  
  
"Nay you have not. The pain is great both in my mind and body but it eases my heart to know the elf was not my father. My concern now is can my real father accept me now that I am a used and worthless shell of an elf?"  
  
Elrond wiped his son's tears away, "You are not used and are far from worthless! I love you and am proud to have you for a son!"  
  
Legolas set up as best he could and embraced his father, tears poured from both elves eyes as years of hurt and pain freed themselves. They stayed in the embrace until Elrond heard a rumbling noise. He smiled, "Hungry?"  
  
"I'm afraid my stomach betrays me," he said forcing a smile.  
  
"I shall bring you some food."  
  
"I would like to eat downstairs if it's alright with you."  
  
"Are you up to it," he asked concerned.  
  
"I think so. I have been in this bed for far to long."  
  
Elrond helped him to his feet and put his robe around him. Legolas stumbled, his legs still weak and Elrond caught him, "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded yes and leaned on his father for support. He wasn't sure why after what had happened to him but he was not afraid of Elrond's touch, in fact it made him feel safe and protected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the dining hall Willow and Angel were telling Glorfindel and Aragorn of their adventures in demon slaying. Their laughter echoed through the large room when a pale, limping Legolas and Elrond entered.  
  
Elrond felt his son tense when silence filled the room. "Legolas felt well enough to join us for lunch," he smiled.  
  
Willow stood and hugged the elf, "I'm so glad you are feeling better and are home safe."  
  
"Home safe because of you I hear," he kissed her hand. "Thank you." Angel stood and shook his hand. "Thank you as well Sir for searching for me and for taking care of the human. He can be such a conceded pain in the arse, " he teased.  
  
Aragorn stood and approached Legolas, "When you are well young elf I will have to teach you your manners again." Everyone laughed.  
  
Legolas placed his hand on the back of Aragorn's neck and pulled him close until their heads touched, "Thank you my friend for saving me."  
  
"I fear I did not save you instead I let you down. You had to pay dearly for my failure," the Ranger choked out.  
  
"You have not failed me mellonamin (my friend) I live to fight another day."  
  
Knowing the outpour of emotion was taking its toll on the weakened elf, Elrond pulled out a chair for him to set. He limped over with the help of Aragorn and sat awkwardly; this was going to be harder then he thought. He ate a bit of food and enjoyed the conversations with his friends for a while but the pain that still wracked his lower body magnified and he wavered in his chair. Elrond and Aragorn both grabbed him. "Are you well?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Nay, the pain is worse," he said weakly.  
  
"To bed with you then," he said lifting his son from the chair into his arms. Both he and Aragorn were well aware of the blood staining the bottom of the elf's cloak. He was hemorrhaging again and they had done all they could to stop it.  
  
Normally Legolas would have protested being carried anywhere, it was not in his nature to allow such a thing but for now he buried his head in his father's shoulder and let himself be carried to his room. He was unaware that everyone else had followed them.  
  
Elrond laid him down on the soft bed and put pressure on his lower abdomen causing him to yelp out in pain. Glorfindel looked to the floor and shook his head no; there was nothing more Elvin healing could do for him. Angel and Willow stepped up to the bed, "We can help."  
  
Elrond, who was too encompassed in his sorrow, did not hear them so Angel forcefully moved him. Each sat across from each other and began to chant a spell of healing over the elf. His body was wrapped in a white mist that seemed to burrow into his skin and to their surprise it was drawing out a black mist. The pain showed on Legolas's face as the battle was waged in his body. Finally both Willow and Angel collapsed. Aragorn and Glorfindel tended to them while Elrond checked his sons bleeding. "They did it! It's stopped!"  
  
Both were back on their feet but drained and excused themselves to their chambers to rest. Elrond sent three servants to see to their needs. Legolas was beginning to come around as well when he realized he was once again naked and his father was touching him. He knew Elrond would not harm him but he couldn't stop his body's reaction as it began to tremble.  
  
Elrond felt the body beneath his hand began to shake violently and he realized that shock widened eyes were glued upon him. He quickly removed his hand and covered Legolas with a blanket, "You were bleeding again," he explained.  
  
"I know," came a whisper. "They saved me again."  
  
"You will be fine now," he assured him. "You body still has injuries to over come but the worst physically is over. I am going to give you something to help the pain and make you sleep. It will not taste good but it will work." He did not object as he watched his father pour a white powder into a goblet of water. Gently his father lifted his head, as if it would break from his handling, and touched the goblet to his lips. Elrond couldn't help but laugh at the awful face Legolas made when he swallowed the water. He placed it on the nightstand and lowered the blond's head to the pillows. He could see his eyes already glazing with sleep.  
  
Legolas grabbed his father's hand just before sleep calmed him, "Amin mela lle ada" (I love you father.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After another day of drug educed sleep Legolas was well enough to walk around on his own although he was still plagued by a limp. Aragorn had happily explained the limp to those who questioned as an injury received when Legolas fell from a tree on their latest journey. The elf vowed revenge on the human for saying such a thing, he was a wood elf for pity sake he would never fall from a tree, but knew he could not deny it for fear of the truth being revealed.  
  
Willow and Angel had joined him and Aragorn for walks in the woods and many nights of laughter before they decided to go home. Angel had told them that he was TPTB's champion and he knew he had to go back and fight the good fight even if it was for a world that didn't care. Elrond held a feast in their honor and they were given many gifts of gratitude.  
  
Elrond approached them before Willow could cast the spell to return home. "My family and I wish to give you a gift in thanks for saving Legolas but this gift has no monetary value. I learned the plight of your soul and the curse that binds it through my daughter's talks with Willow. There is no loner a happiness clause; you may be with your mate without risk."  
  
They were both speechless for a moment then Angel shook Elrond's hand, "I do not deserve such a kind gift sir but I accept it and will use it well. Thank you for everything."  
  
Aragorn stepped forward, "Legolas and I would like to visit your land and help you with your fight as you have helped us. Would you permit us to accompany you?"  
  
"Are you sure?" a shocked and baffled Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas assured him. "We can return anytime and I feel I would like to learn from them. Perhaps it will help end the evils of middle earth."  
  
With that agreed upon Willow opened the portal and the friends were off.  
  
The end. 


End file.
